osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Biopunks
Profile “''Long live the new flesh!''”- The rallying cry of the Biopunks, usually as they’re being arrested. The age of TITLEWave is an age of machines; of cybernetics; of robot arms and going into debt to pay for those arms. Autonomy is not given to those wired to the machine, but it must be fought for with every scrap of will; or else kitbashed through trial and error. But, there are those who want meat. They want bodily autonomy freed from the puppetry of strings; they want ecology of the new world free from corporate masters but resting with humanity instead; both within and without, the chaos that is life working for humanity, not against it. Thusly, the Biopunks exist. Abilities They produce biological implants, new species; new strains of body warping micro-organisms; new functions of flesh beyond even nature; in hidden bio-labs that are; more often than not; heavily legally dubious or, at their worst, ethically dubious. But, it’s shockingly accessible to the poor; thanks in no small part due to certain surpluses of certain things I may have to talk about another day along with the technology developed by the Biopunks that has made starting up a functional bio-lab shockingly cheap. Characterization There’s a lot of women and LGBTQIAP folks there, and though; as said before; they’re considered a very “white” subculture; they are more racially diverse than they’re given credit for (Though, as per usual, less than they like to think), and their philosophy is one of undermining authority with bio-alterations that are very quiet, but then become very loud to wreck the rich and help the poor; like Brian O’Blivion’s Black Bloc-ers (And yes they have actually tried audiovisual signals as a means for their work, to small but growing success) They have something of the opposite problem of the Solarpunks in that, while a lot of shitheads adopt their philosophy of bodily anarchy and autonomy while getting a few implants (Organic flame/acid throwers are particularly popular) to act like jackals, their actual creations have seen surprisingly little adoption; most likely due to the stigma the Megacorps put on their visible usage and the fact that having a job can be the difference between life and death. Though, of course, there are some efforts to ameliorate this and make more “disguise friendly” implants, though the community is divided over that, along with the issue of their stupid; stupid “feud” with the Solarpunks or how much consent is required for some of their more… immaterial alterations (Think mutagen oozes and Videodrome signals). This is not helped by the fact that they are chronically and comically disorganized a lot of the time. Of course, taking advantage of that disorganization, there’s a nasty sub-faction of the Biopunks, not-so-secretly wedded to multiple certain Megacorps, but that’s for another day… Additional Info. Author Commentary Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License As per the rest of TITLEWave, this faction and the ideas behind them are free to use so long as I, Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator. Blatant Shilling Sampletext Gallery Pics Go Here Category:TITLEWave